403 : Naissance d'un mythe
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Columbo vit la voiture et la voiture vit Columbo. OS écrit pour la seconde nuit du FoF.


_Cette histoire est éc__rite dans le cadre de la seconde nuit éc__riture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thèm__e "Véh__icule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet ol'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du déf__i ét__ait d'éc__rire une histoire en une heure de temps, idée__, éc__riture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**403 : Naissance d'un Mythe**

Choisir une voiture revêt plus d'importance qu'on ne serait tenté de le croire. Il s'agit de choisir un compagnon de route pour les dix, voire les quinze prochaines années de sa vie. Choisir une voiture est un acte difficile. On doit trouver en elle une amie, une amante, une chose douce et compréhensive, mais qui peut aussi montrer sa force et sa rapidit Et plus que tout cela réuni, une voiture doit être l'image de son propriétaire.

C'est avec ces maximes en tête -et d'autres en supplément- que le tout jeune Lieutenant Colombo arriva chez son concessionnaire, ce 4 avril 1960.

Un vendeur tiré à quatre épingles se précipita vers lui, courbette l'appui, lui débitant des _Monsieur-cherche-une-nouvelle-voiture_ et des _Mais-j'ai-exactement-ce-qu'il-vous-faut_. Columbo se demandait si c'était son uniforme ou sa prestance naturelle qui lui valait autant d'égards. Il se décida pour la seconde.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui, selon son badge, s'appelait Edgar, lui proposa de faire le tour des _meilleures affaires que nous ayons en ce moment_. Le Lieutenant opina et suivit petits pas rapides les grandes enjambées de son guide.

"Monsieur, je vous vois si distingué. Une décapotable, comme ce Cabriolet, fera de vous un jeune dans le vent. Vous pourrez vous pavaner le long des plage, ameutant ainsi les plus belles femmes du quartier."

Columbo dévisagea le vendeur, sceptique.

"Vous savez, ma femme...

- Oh, il y a une Madame le lieutenant? Alors il vous faut une voiture plus familiale. Cette Citroen Sahara. Idéale pour une famille avec enfant. Et pour seulement...

- Seulement trop onéreuse pour un petit fonctionnaire comme moi."

Le jeune Edgar-qui-voulait-faire-ses-preuves soupira.

- Je vous laisse faire un petit tour en solitaire, monsieur? Je reste votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit."

_Mêm__e sur les capacités__du vendeur?_, s'interrogea silencieusement Columbo.

Il fit quelques pas dans le dédale de véhicules. Tous portaient des inscriptions sur leurs fonctions premières et leurs prix remises comprises. Le lieutenant se demanda si Edgar était vraiment indispensable. Seul un aveugle aurait eu besoin d'aide. Mais un aveugle n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle voiture. Non, vraiment, un vendeur ici était aussi utile qu'un frigo chez un esquimau. Sauf, bien sur, si le vendeur arrivait vendre le frigo au dit esquimau.

C'est au détour d'un allée, alors qu'il était presque résigné à ne rien trouver sa convenance que Columbo LA vit. Celle qui, il le savait déjà, allait devenir la voiture de sa vie.

C'était une belle Peugeot 403 grise, le modèle cabriolet. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, les phares emplis d'envie. Il l'entendait l'appeler et lui demander de l'enlever loin de cet endroit infâme où elle n'était qu'une voiture parmi les autres. Si il la prenait avec lui, il la rendrait unique.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes, une fois n'est pas coutume, au lieutenant pour se décider. Qu'importait la future jalousie de sa femme, cette voiture serait la sienne et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle lui était en tout point semblable. Elle ne payait pas de mine et sa couleur semblait délavée par le soleil; elle était pourtant neuve. Et mieux que tout, elle était en réduction. Une voiture qui semblait vieille, grossièree et délabrée, voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Avec un véhicule pareil, comment pourrait-on le soupçonner d'être un maniaque des détails?

* * *

_Vous avez aimé cette lecture? J'aimerai celle de vos reviews._


End file.
